


A takeout and babysitting to remember

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Babysitting, Crack Fic, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Crack fic. What happens, when you put Oliver's and Sara's toddler daughter Mia, Oliver's best friend Tommy Merlyn and his girlfriend Laurel Lance, takeout food and a pile of change into the mix? Read to find out.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Sara Lance, Tommy Merlyn/Laurel Lance
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A takeout and babysitting to remember

**Author's Note:**

> Something I got from House M.D. I wasn't much in a mood to do Mia being Oliver/Sara daughter again but I just found this idea too funny to pass up. Mia is in her toddler age in this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Tommy was in the living room of Oliver's and Sara's house, watching cartoon with Mia, while eating chips on a bowl and talking with Oliver over the phone. "Yeah, she's good. Don't worry, I keep checking on her baby monitor every ten minutes. OK, let me check again." Tommy turned to the baby monitor and watched Mia sleeping. "She's so cute, when she's asleep with her one hand on her head. OK. Don't worry, I will. Bye."

* * *

An hour later, Tommy was looking in the fridge for some beer but froze, when he sensed a presence in the kitchen and closed the fridge and stared as he looked down to see little Mia staring at him.

"I'm thirsty." Mia said.

"Shouldn't you be asleep, peanut?" Tommy asked.

"Juice, please." Mia said with puppy eyes.

"Honey, go back to bed please." Tommy said, when Mia again did the puppy eyes. "Now."

Mia frowned and left.

* * *

Laurel entered the house with takeout food bag in her hand, while Tommy was with Mia watching a cartoon.

"Hey." Laurel said upon taking off her coat and putting the food on the desk.

"Aunt Laurel." Mia smiled.

"Hey." Tommy said.

"How are you doing, honey?" Laurel said as she picked Mia up and kissed her on her cheek as Mia giggled. "So, how about we eat some Chinese food?"

"OK, give me a moment, I'll prepare drinks." Tommy said.

"And I'll just go to the toilet." Laurel said. "Hey, do you have any change?"

"Here." Tommy said, placing some coins on the desk.

* * *

A moment later, Tommy with bottles of soda and Laurel returned to the living room but stared in disbelief to see the food all over the table and the floor and on Mia.

"What the…" Laurel trailed off.

"We were gone for just like 30 seconds." Tommy said, disbelieved as Mia had in her hand a pile of change and seemed to be chewing something. "What have you got there, sweetie?"

Laurel knelt towards Mia and reached to her jaw. "Mia. Say 'aaah'."

Mia opened her mouth as Laurel reached in and pulled out a dime and her and Tommy looked at each other, alarmed before Tommy bent towards Mia. "Mia. How many coins did you eat?"

Mia just giggled and clapped her hands as Laurel and Tommy stared at each other with worried looks.

* * *

"Tell me she didn't swallow any coins." Laurel said as she put Mia on a table, examining her stomach.

"Well, I cleaned up the mess and checked the change and compared it with the receipt and if I counted it right, it looks like there's ten cents missing." Tommy said as he entered with the receipt in his hand.

"You're telling me she swallowed a dime?" Laurel stared at Tommy in disbelief as she groaned.

"We need to get it out before it makes her sick." Tommy said as he glared at Laurel. "You shouldn't have bought the Chinese."

"Hey, you are not going to pin this on me, I didn't leave the change on the table!" Laurel snapped as she pointed at Tommy.

"What are we going to do?" Tommy asked, when they heard the door open Laurel quickly opened the window and climbed out as Tommy stared. "Hey!"

"Take that as a lesson of accountability." Laurel hissed as she jumped out.

Tommy groaned out loud as Oliver entered the bedroom. "Something wrong, Tommy?"

"Just new to all this, that's all." Tommy said quickly as he glanced at Mia, who had fallen asleep in the meantime. "Everything under control, kid's in bed, no problem, Uncle Tommy has everything under control."

Sara smiled as she kissed Tommy on his cheek and Oliver patted Tommy on his shoulder.

* * *

"So, did the doctor say anything?" Laurel asked as she and Tommy took Mia out on a walk in the park, with Oliver and Sara again gone on a work trip.

"Well, the ultrasound found something but it may have been just a pocket of air, they can't really tell if it's a dime but in any case, laxatives." Tommy said.

"So you're saying she should crap the dime out, assuming she really swallowed it." Laurel said.

* * *

"They'll be returning in an hour. Any luck on the crap watch?" Laurel asked, when they returned home and watched TV.

"No dime." Tommy said as he put a bag of Chinese on the table.

"Don't tell me you ordered another food after what happened last night." Laurel rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I got low blood sugar from my hands shaking from freaking out over how Oliver and Sara might freak out if they find out that their daughter may have swallowed a dime, because we left her unsupervised for like ten seconds." Tommy drawled as he sat down in frustration. "I ordered for you, too."

"Thanks." Laurel said as she picked the bag.

Tommy looked into his bag and groaned. "Damn. No extra pancakes? That blue-haired girl again screwed up the order—" The realization suddenly hit them both like a truck as Tommy and Laurel stared at each other. "Was she there, when you picked up the food last night?"

"How much did the extra pancakes cost?" Laurel asked as Tommy looked at the menu.

"55 cents each and I ordered double." Tommy said.

"That would make…" Laurel trailed off as she and Tommy did the calculations mentally and then the realization hit them both.

"There was no extra dime. Mia couldn't have swallowed a dime." Tommy said.

"So it really was just a pocket of air on the ultrasound." Laurel said as they both relaxed and sat down at the table as they ate their takeout food.

* * *

Few hours later, Tommy and Laurel were watching TV before Laurel left and a little while later, Oliver and Sara returned into the house.

"Hey, guys." Oliver said.

"Hi. You just missed Laurel, she came to visit." Tommy said.

"How did the babysitting go tonight?" Sara asked.

"Awesome. Tucked into the bed, sleeping like a log." Tommy smiled.

"OK, I'll go hit the shower and go to sleep." Sara said, taking off her coat and entering the bathroom.

A few moments later, they heard Mia making noises over the baby monitor as Oliver sighed. "I'll go."

Tommy listened to the baby monitor.

" _Did someone go poopie?_ " Oliver said and Mia giggled and they heard what sounded like opening a diaper. " _Mia? How did you eat a dime?_ "

" _Tommy._ " Mia said innocently and Tommy looked alarmed upon hearing his name before turning to the front door, measuring how far he was from it, about to run.

**Author's Note:**

> Not as funny as I had hoped but hope you got a good laugh. Don't wanna be Tommy, when Oliver and Sara freak out on him. * snickers *
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
